Momoko Mukami
Momoko Mukami is the illegitimate daughter of Yui Komori and Yuma Mukami. Making her the adoptive niece of Ruki, Kou, and Azusa Mukami. She is the adoptive granddaughter of the Vampire King Karlheinz and the famous Vampire Hunter Seiji Komori. Appearance Momoko has short brown hair (inherited from her father) that reaches to her cheeks and sterbet pink eyes (inherited from her mother). She is quite tall with fair skin and rosy cheeks. She wears a pink shirt with a red vest and a black skirt. She wears white slippers and a red hat. She also wears her mother's necklace as a keepsake. In her school uniform, Momoko wears a red jacket with a white undershirt and black bow. She also wears a black skirt and stockings along brown shoes. Personality Momoko is usually very sweet but can have a temper (something that she inherited from her father) if she's pushed to fare. She does feel shy around others and is very socially awkward. Momoko is very talented artist who enjoys using her mind and heart to make her art. She is quite intelligent when it comes to her studies and shows to have a love for knowledge. Like her mother, Momoko is very optimistic and kind even if people are being mean to her. She is also very cheerful and tries to be positive even things are grey. She is sympathetic and empathy towards others. Momoko does have a hard time with understanding her vampire heritage and her new family. However, she does show to embrace both her human and vampire side, which is said to be rare. Momoko suffers from depressed since losing her mother and grandfather at a young age. Despite being a good person, Momoko shows to envy of those who have loving families. Although, she does managed to hide this well from others. Like her mother, Momoko forgive those who do bad things but will not trust them not to easily. However, she does have some standards of forgiveness and forgiving others. An example of this, is when Ayato tried to bite her. History Momoko was born to Yuma Mukami and Yui Komori as their illegitimate daughter. She was born after Yui ran away from the boys and lived with her mother in a small, quiet town. Growing up, Momoko had a warm and loving childhood with her mother. However, that will change one day. During their visit to their park, Momoko and Yui were playing ball which it landed in the street. Momoko went to get it but a truck came by. Momoko was nearly ran over but her mother pushed her aside and was ran over instead. This left Yui faithfully injured and was hospitalized. Momoko stayed with her adoptive grandfather Seiji Komori. Yui eventually died from her injuries, leaving Momoko in the care of her grandfather. This left Momoko deeply heartbroken, keeping her mother's heart shaped necklace as a keepsake. Both Momoko and Seiji lived together for years and things were peaceful for the small family for a while. Momoko quickly learned about her talent at art. This causes Momoko to wonder what will her mother be like if she was still there for her. Which Seiji says that Yui would have been proud of her. However, tragic would happened again when Seiji died from a heart attack, leaving Momoko alone. Momoko become heartbroken from losing her grandfather as well. The deaths of her mother and grandfather took a great effort on Momoko, believing that the world hated her and wanted her to be miserable. She would pulled away from people and soon developed a temper. However, the memories that she had with her mother and grandfather kept her going. Although, Momoko stayed with friends until things could work out. Momoko was approached by a man. Who he claimed her as his granddaughter. The man introduced himself as Karlheinz. Both him and Momoko talked about her family and her heritage. Karl also revealed that Momoko was a daughter of a very rich man. Momoko was uncertain about Karlheinz but he soon revealed the papers that proved his claim. He also started that she had more living relatives. Momoko was then offered by Karl to finally meet her father. With not much to have, Momoko to meet her father. Karl then told her that her father is interesting person. Relationships Yui Komori Yui was Momoko's mother and was very close to her. As a child, Momoko loved her mother very much and was always be by her side. Her death brought Momoko a great deal of sadness. Momoko made a promise to Yui that she'll found happiness no matter what. Momoko had a hard time recovering from her grief. She tried to look forward in order to keep the promise that they made. Yui meant everything to Momoko a lot. Even after her mother's death, Momoko always says that she still feels her mother's warmth. However, Momoko feels that it is her fault that her mother died because she was careless that day. She wears the necklace that her mother wore when the latter was still alive as keepsake. Yui taught her daughter everything that the latter needs when she's older. Yuma Mukami Yuma is Momoko's father and isn't very close to him. Momoko had finally met her father when she just entered high school. Momoko was surprised to discovered that he is a vampire and is also a teenage as well as her vampire heritgae. Yuma is showing to try to be a good father upon discovering about his daughter. The two are very awkward due to the fact that they both teenagers. However, Yuma does shows that he is beginning to care about his illegitimate daughter, saying she is the only thing he has left of Yui. Although, the two can have aguements often. Due to their different hobbies have, Yuma tent to get into garden despite Momoko hating dirt. However, Yuma can be very protective of her. This was shown when Ayato Sakamaki tried to drink her blood because it had the scent of her mother Yui. Ruki Mukami Momoko met her adoptive uncle when she first entered the Mukami Mansion. Momoko isn't close to Ruki and he is very strict with her. However, Momoko does shows that she cares about him a lot. In fact, Ruki helps Momoko with her studies. Momoko still does feel uncomfortable with him at times. Kou Mukami Kou is one of Momoko's adoptive uncles. He is an idol but she doesn't seem to care. Momoko is fare from a fangirl that Kou is used to. Kou enjoys to teasing Momoko a lot. Although, the two do show that they care about each other a lot. Azusa Mukami Azusa is considered to be Momoko's favorite uncle because of his sweet nature but she knows that he can be dangerous at times. Like her mother, Momoko tries to Azusa with his problem of cutting himself. Momoko does feel sorry for him. Azusa tries to make Momoko to feel great by cutting her, much to her horror. Seiji Komori Seiji was Momoko's adoptive grandfather. Momoko was very close to her grandfather and loved him very much. Seiji took her in after his daughter Yui's death. Karlheinz Karlheinz is Momoko's grandfather. Momoko didn't met him until she was in her last year of middle school. Karlheinz is very mysterious towards her. Ayato Sakamaki Ayato quickly noticed that Momoko has the same scent as Yui. Momoko shows that she doesn't like Ayato very much. Abilities As a dhampir, Momoko doesn't have the same abilities or powers of a full vampire. In fact, Momoko didn't know about her vampire heritage until she met her father. Trivia * Momoko's name means "Peach child". * She doesn't seem to have any abilities. According to Ruki, this must because of she is some of the dhampis that don't have their abilities until later in life; usually after their fifteenth birthday. * It's later revealed that Momoko is an illegitimate. So it's possibly that Momoko had her mother's surname before moving with her father. * She hates dirt. * Momoko has her mother's necklace as a keepsake. * Yui called her sweet peach because Momoko loved peaches. * According to her entire family, it's actually very rare for a hybrid to embrace both heritages. Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Dhampirs Category:Original Characters Category:Demons Category:Hybrids Category:Immortals Category:Mukami Family Category:Rich Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Daughters Category:Yui's Family Category:Nieces Category:Poor Characters Category:Illegitimate Characters Category:Students Category:Granddaughters Category:Grandchildren Category:Alive Category:Noblities Category:Main Characters Category:Komori Family Category:Heroes Category:Only Child Characters Category:Vampires Category:Humans Category:Tragic Characters